


Breathtaking.

by bend_me_shape_me



Series: one-word prompts [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, THIS IS SO ROMANTIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: Hello! Hope you liked this, thanks for reading.My tumblr ❤i recommend listening to magic by coldplay.





	Breathtaking.

Dean knows thinking this way about Cas is probably the sappiest thing in the world.

But he can't help it, seeing Cas is always a breathtaking sight. He has seen so many beautiful things and people in his life, but nothing can compare to his angel. Dean is always overwhelmed by the sight of his angel.

In the morning when he wakes up and those blue eyes he loves so much are already waiting to meet his own. His breath catches in his throat. Everytime he hears his name fall from Cas’ lips, like a prayer, like something holy, adored.

When he sees Cas after a time of being apart, all those butterflies in his stomach go crazy, and he stops breathing, waiting for a touch to release the air he was holding.

When they kiss and he stares at Cas,the corners of his mouth go upwards in a little happy smile, lips red and eyelids half closed. It's always a sight that takes his breath away, just like their kisses.

“Good?” Cas sometimes ask him after a long kiss, he feels insecure from time to time, both of them still learning what the other likes.

“Breathtaking, Cas.” That's always his answer.

Dean has never been one to believe in the magic of love, not until now, because magic it's in the air when Cas is with him, magic when their eyes met, when they touch, it may sound silly, that's why he keeps this things to himself, but even after everything they have been through, he still believe in the magic between them, in the strength of their bond.

He hopes this feeling never disappears, no matter how many years pass, he want to feel this way about Cas forever. Forever, yes, because he knows he doesn't want, and he will never want anyone that isn't Cas by his side. Forever it's a long time he knows, the path won't be easy, because their life never is, but Dean knows he has to keep fighting for what they have, he knows that things that are worth it are never easy.

He wants the butterflies, and the shyness, and to feel that every kiss is the first one, always new, and exciting and perfect. Breathtaking. And he knows it will be like this, after all this years, since they met, he has always felt the same when he has seen Cas.

It's always breathtaking.

Since that barn, when he saw the wings of his angel; when they met again in purgatory, and everytime Cas comes back to him, because nothing can keep them apart. When Cas wears his clothes and look comfy and at home at the bunker, when he is naked under him. When they fight side by side, saving the world and protecting their loved ones. When he gracefully swings his blade a focused  expression on his face just before he attacks. When their eyes meet and he smiles, his eyes shining. When he laughs at one of Dean’s not-so-funny jokes. When Cas looks at him, eyes full of adoration, love and honesty, and tells Dean how much he means to him, how much love he feels for Dean.

He always leaves Dean breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you liked this, thanks for reading. My tumblr ❤ i recommend listening to magic by coldplay.


End file.
